


Fly To Me When Night Falls

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I just really love BaekSoo, M/M, Smut, VAMPIREAUBECAUSEICAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo did not expect any of this to happen. All he wants was a night with his laptop and do his thing, not this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly To Me When Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first at aff :)

Saying that Kyungsoo’s mad is a great understatement. Kyungsoo stomps towards a stool. He can't believe Chanyeol had dragged him into his “bar hopping” tonight. He could've been doing more productive things in life. Like having an anime marathon or catching up with Game of Thrones or reblogging interesting posts on Tumblr. But no! His phone and laptop were whisked away from his hands by Chanyeol, the little shit, and dragged him away from the comfort of his blankets.

 

The bartender smiled at him despite him looking like satan reborn. He glances at the name tag of the smiling bartender who handed him his first drink of the night.

 

“Thanks, Minseok-ssi.” Kyungsoo mumbles before sipping his drink. Chanyeol is lost and Kyungsoo feels more and more angry.

 

“You look like you would need more drinks, sir?” Minseok says, cheeks puffing out as he smiles widely. Really, is smiling something he does all the time?

 

“I guess so. My friend dragged me away from my phone and my bed, and he had the nerve to ditch me now. I honestly wonder why I'm friends with him, to be honest.” Kyungsoo rumbles with a huff and Minseok laughs.

 

“That sucks, man.” Minseok pats him on the shoulder, handing another drink.

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo offers a small smile himself because it would seem rude not to, with all the smiling the other man is doing. “And please, call me Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hey there, handsome.” A voice drawls near Kyungsoo’s ears. It sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine but he’s very good at hiding these kinds of things. Instead, he slowly looked to where that voice is from and stared at the pretty guy with murder screaming in his eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asks. Minseok is looking at the scene with utmost interest, and apparently, so is Mr. Pretty Guy.

 

“My name is Byun Baekhyun and I am here to fulfill your dreams tonight.” This Baekhyun winked at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo batted his eyelashes and flashed a blinding smile before replying, “Oh? I’ll finally get to murder someone?”

 

“I like him.” Minseok laughs as he pours a drink for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looks suspiciously at the glass because he’s ninety eight percent sure that that isn’t alcohol at all.

 

“Well, he’s mine.” Baekhyun glares at Minseok, who just shrugged.

 

“I’m not anyone’s property.” Kyungsoo voices out and Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Oh really?” Baekhyun invades Kyungsoo’s personal space as he drapes his arm around him. “But you will be mine soon.”

 

“Don’t touch me.” Kyungsoo shrugged Baekhyun’s arms away and stood up. “Thanks for the drinks, Minseok-ssi.”

 

Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo outside the bar with not-so-subtle glances at Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo, who’s apparently ditched by Chanyeol (how dare, that asshole), is beginning to get irritated.

 

“Hey~ you haven’t told me your name yet, sweetie.” Baekhyun halts Kyungsoo from walking and traps him against the wall of a building.

 

“You know, I’m not scared of using my pepper spray on you.” Kyungsoo glares at the other guy. Baekhyun arches his eyebrows up, amused at the scene.

 

“Aww, you look so cute. All mad like that.” Baekhyun chuckles and holds Kyungsoo’s chin up so that the guy would see his eyes.

 

“Don’t call me cute.” Kyungsoo retaliates and tries to free himself, but he did not succeed. Seriously? This Baekhyun guy is really strong.

 

“Oh, but you won’t tell me your name so I will resort in calling you ‘Cutie’.” Baekhyun smiles widely and Kyungsoo gathers all his strength and steps on Baekhyun’s foot. “OW! What was that for?” Baekhyun whines.

 

“For being an asshole.” Kyungsoo snaps and stomps away but then he bumps into something.

 

“Huh, you can’t get away that fast from me. Specially if my eyes are on a cute guy like you.” Baekhyun smirks which sends warning signals in Kyungsoo’s brain.

 

“How… how did you..?” Kyungsoo stutters with his wide eyes getting wider.

 

“Oho, I love that expression on your face.” Baekhyun says, and he gives Kyungsoo a brief kiss. Kyungsoo stood there, frozen.

 

Well what would one do, really, when there’s a guy with red eyes and fangs suddenly planting a chaste kiss on your lips?

 

~

 

Kyungsoo shrieks as Chanyeol pulls his laptop away from him. Then, the bastard had the nerve to put his blinds up to reveal a really bright light from the sun.

 

“What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo shouts, glaring at Chanyeol. “Why are you even here in my apartment?”

 

“I’m trying to persuade you to have a life! Look at you, a bag of chips opened on your nightstand from two nights before, bags under your eyes, boxes of pizzas scattered everywhere… seriously, did you even take a bath?!” Chanyeol rants, hands flailing everywhere.

 

“I have!” Kyungsoo says defensively.

 

“Why are you even holed up in here? Jesus, you’re like a vampire.” Chanyeol grumbles and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

“Don’t say that word in front of me so casually!” Kyungsoo cries out, jumping off the bed and pouncing on Chanyeol to cover his big mouth. Chanyeol struggled to free himself and once he’s up and Kyungsoo’s on the floor looking horrified, he looks at his best friend with questioning eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

“You are so weird. Lay off the internet, okay? I have to go to work but I’ll come by here again when I’m free. I’ve brought real food from my sister. Eat that, okay?” Chanyeol says, sighing at his best friend’s state.

 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo finally replies, as he escorted Chanyeol out.

 

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol smiles. “And you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

 

“Right.” Kyungsoo smiled, for good measure. “See you.”

 

“See you too. Take care of yourself!” Chanyeol waves a goodbye and drove away in his car to work.

 

Kyungsoo frowns. How could he even talk to Chanyeol about his problem? ‘Hey, you know that time when you brought me to the bar? Turns out, it was where vampires hangout. And I met one and he even kissed me before leaving me alone in the streets’ sounds too far from reality.

 

“IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?” a voice yells behind Kyungsoo.

 

“HOW DID YOU GET IN WHAT THE FUCK?” Kyungsoo shrieks back, eyes wide at Baekhyun who’s sitting casually on his sofa.

 

“It’s a secret. And don’t try to change the subject! Is he your boyfriend?!” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow and Kyungsoo gulps.

 

“Who? Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo whispers. It’s hard to talk to a vampire, apparently.

 

“Is that the bastard’s name?” Baekhyun’s voice is dripping with venom and Kyungsoo, for the first time in his life, feared for the life of his best friend.

 

“I agree that he is a bastard but no. He’s not my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo tries to keep his voice even but fails when Baekhyun was suddenly behind him, hands on his hips.

 

“Oh so I can do this?” Baekhyun asks, letting his hand inside Kyungsoo’s sweater. Kyungsoo stops that hand and turns around.

 

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo frowns at the intruder.

 

“I just wanna cuddle and watch movies.” Baekhyun pouts (and Kyungsoo might have thought that it was cute) “With you.”

 

“Why would you want to? And how is it that you’re here in the middle of the day?” Kyungsoo asks, because everything is just too…questionable.

 

“He’s been pining for you ever since he saw you two years ago.” Another voice says, this time from Kyungsoo’s kitchen. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both jumped in shock.

 

“What are you doing here, Minseok-hyung?” Baekhyun points at the familiar guy. “And why did you bring Jongdae with you?!”

 

“Hi! Glad to finally meet you, Do Kyungsoo-ssi.” Jongdae guy says, smiling.

 

“What the fuck? Who told you guys to just barge in here?” Kyungsoo says slowly, in a menacing voice that both Jongdae and Baekhyun cowered backwards.

 

“He’s scary…” Jongdae comments.

 

“He is, isn’t he?” Minseok agrees, grinning. “We just want to make sure Baekhyun doesn’t do something stupid to get himself killed, Kyungsoo.”

 

“I’m not that stupid.” Baekhyun argues but all three replied with a ‘Yes, you are.’

 

“Well, we’ll get going. Have fun!” Minseok says, dragging a screaming Jongdae with him.

 

“But I want to get all the juicy details!” Jongdae yells but Minseok shuts him up with a look that even Kyungsoo was scared of.  Minseok then turns to Baekhyun, playfulness back in those eyes “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~”

 

The door slammed shut and after exactly three seconds, Baekhyun clears his throat. “Sorry about that.”

 

“So. About you pining for me for the last two years…” Kyungsoo starts and Kyungsoo’s inner evil laughs as Baekhyun reddens at the topic.

 

“You…I…” Baekhyun stammers as Kyungsoo corners him. This feels like some sort of déjà vu, only Kyungsoo was the one who was trapped before.

 

“Chanyeol brought some food. Wanna eat with me?” Kyungsoo says, instead of embarrassing the vampire more.

 

“S-sure.” Baekhyun says, following Kyungsoo who’s humming a familiar tune as he sets up the table.

 

“So, Minseok and this Jongdae guy also uhh… vampires?” Kyungsoo asks as he sits with Baekhyun. Might as well enjoy the company, he thinks.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo is too aware that Baekhyun isn’t paying attention to the movie at all anymore. It’s already night time and Baekhyun still hasn’t left. Baekhyun begs Kyungsoo for them to watch a movie together. 

 

“You know, you asked me to put on Tangled. You’re not even paying any attention to the movie!” Kyungsoo scolds the vampire who rubs the back of his neck apologetically.

 

“You’re too distracting.” Baekhyun says, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s own. It’s Kyungsoo’s time to get all flustered and Baekhyun chuckle. “My god, Kyungsoo, you make this so hard you know? I can’t control myself. Now that I’m here with you.”

 

“What…what do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo asks, pulse racing as Baekhyun towers over him on the couch. He’s being pinned down by Baekhyun who looks at him hungrily.

 

“I mean, you’re so fucking cute and so fucking hot right now and I can’t help but think of how cute you will be when you’re being fucked.” Baekhyun whispers and nips slightly on Kyungsoo’s ears. Kyungsoo lets out an embarrassing moan that made Baekhyun smirk.

 

“I don’t think that…uhh...” Kyungsoo tries but he’s really too turned on to say coherent words right now.

 

“Don’t think.” Were the words Baekhyun says before claiming Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. Kyungsoo reaches out and pulled Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun absolutely loved it. Kyungsoo managed to reverse their position. Now he’s on top of Baekhyun who’s panting heavily.

 

“You look hot like that.” Kyungsoo admits with a small smile.

 

“So you like me too, then?” Baekhyun asks, eyes asking for confirmation. Kyungsoo felt the pressure being put on him but he shrugs it off. He can’t deny that the reason he won’t get out of his place for days was because of a certain vampire getting into his thoughts, both in a naughty and in a sweet way.

 

“Maybe I do. But you have to convince me more, I think.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun grabs him for a hungry kiss. Kyungsoo ends the kiss, making Baekhyun whine. Kyungsoo proceeds to pepper kisses on the side of Baekhyun’s lips down to his neck. Kyungsoo grins before sinking his teeth on the crook of Baekyun’s neck and sucking right there.

 

“W-wow. I’m the vampire here, right?” Baekhyun says, hands cupping Kyungsoo’s crotch. “How about let’s continue this on your bed?”

 

Kyungsoo happily obliged and as soon as they enter Kyungsoo’s bedroom, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun and leads him on the bed. Kyungsoo resumed their position from before, with him on top of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo got rid of both of their clothes before leaning in to kiss Baekhyun, this time it was so sweet and slow that Baekhyun almost melted. Baekhyun grabed both of their cocks together and rubbed them up and down. Kyungsoo groaned as pleasure hits him.

 

“Baekhyun…please…” Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what he’s begging for anymore. He stumbles to get the lube and condoms inside his nightstand’s drawer. Baekhyun took the lube from him and lathered a good amount on his fingers before getting them inside Kyungsoo one by one.

 

“Oh god…you’re so fucking tight…Kyungsoo..ahh…” Baekhyun sighs as Kyungsoo arches his back in pleasure.

 

“Baekhyun please… I wanna ride you.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun almost lost his mind. Baekhyun removed his fingers from Kyungsoo’s hole and earned a whine from Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed a packet of condom and opened it. He carefully put it on Baekhyun with trembling hands. Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo does this and even though it’s finally happening, Baekhyun still can’t believe it.

 

Kyungsoo carefully guided Baekhyun’s cock inside him. His mouth opens as he slowly sinks down on Baekhyun. It was so big and Kyungsoo needs a bit of time to get used to the sensation. Baekhyun guides him down to a sweet kiss. “You’re so beautiful, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“You’re one to talk. I’ve always thought you’re so pretty ever since I saw you. Why did you only show yourself now?” Kyungsoo whines, removing Baekhyun’s slightly damped hair from his face.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I was too afraid to just go and ask you out.” Baekhyun chuckles but he was stopped with Kyungsoo suddenly moving.

 

“Fuck…Kyungsoo… so tight…uhh… yes like that, baby… god..” Baekhyun moans, holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“Oh my god. It feels so…fucking…good… Baekhyun… fuck…fuck..” Kyungsoo is equally pleasured as Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun marvels at the sight of a flushed Kyungsoo before sitting up, giving more leverage to fuck Kyungsoo harder and faster. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo as if he was afraid the boy will vanish.

 

“Oh god.. Baekhyun…just…like that…please…fuck…I’m gonna…uhhh….fuck..” Kyungsoo can feel it coming and he’s quite sure Baekhyun’s is too. 

 

“I love you so so so much, Kyungsoo. Fuck…I’m…oh god.” Baekhyun’s thrusts lost its rhythm and became needier. He comes and Kyungsoo followed suit. They both panted, collecting themselves. They’re holding each other and Baekhyun loves it.

 

“Baekhyun… you bit me. I’m bleeding.” Kyungsoo says, after a few minutes.

 

“I…I did? I’m sorry. I guess I did not… sorry.” Baekhyun struggles to find the right words. “You won’t become a vampire from just that though, don’t worry. I’m so sorry. Do you hate me now?”

 

“Of course not, idiot.” Kyungsoo chuckles as he lets go of Baekhyun. He cups Baekhyun’s cheeks and planted a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I kinda love you too, you know. I didn’t get the chance to reply earlier.”

 

Baekhyun blushed so hard and he’s thankful that Kyungsoo did not commented on it.

 

~

 

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo starts with a warning tone. Kyungsoo is wearing Baekhyun’s shirt and it was too cute for Baekhyun so he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo prepares their breakfast.

 

“I wasn’t lying when I came here for a cuddle.” Baekhyun pouts but he lets go of Kyungsoo.

 

“Well, we can always do that later.” Kyungsoo says with a smile. And there it is. Finally. That heart shaped smile that Baekhyun always loved.

 

“You mean you want me to stay?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Don’t you want to? The door is always open.” Kyungsoo replies.

 

“Of course I do!” Baekhyun says with a megawatt smile.

 

Just then, the door flew open and Chanyeol bursts in. Kyungsoo looks at his best friend with wide eyes and suddenly, Baekhyun is beside Kyungsoo with arms around him again.

 

“Mine.” Baekhyun declares and Chanyeol’s jaw drops.

p

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ Comments? ^^


End file.
